Beyond The Sunset
by bonnielass89
Summary: Post Finale Drabble. GSR.


This wrote itself. Post-Finale Fic.

* * *

On the first day of becoming lab director, Sara resigned.

As soon as Lynsey had left the office, Sara stopped filing paperwork and opened the package in her hands. She pulled out the disc and held it in her hand like a precious jewel. _What did it contain? What could it hold? Did Heather say something about her?_

Sara wanted to watch it as soon as possible to get it all over with. This case, seeing Grissom again, getting a promotion; this rollercoaster of a few days is one ride she can't wait to get off.

Sara sighed as she pulled out her laptop and began to load it up. Her mind was driving through the pivotal moments she had over the last few days. She was proud of herself for being able to hide her emotions so well. She was so hurt to find out that Grissom was in contact by telephone with Heather; she only got an e-mail every month or so. It hurt seeing Gil again but at the same time, she was happy for him. Sara loved him, she always will but she could live without him. He didn't love her enough and had made his decision, she was proud at herself for not declaring her love and asking him to give her another chance. She could function, quite well, without him.

The interrogation tape started with D.B, Morgan, Catherine, and her walking in and joining Heather at the table. Sara didn't need to watch this again. Instead, she skipped right to the end, parts she didn't see.

She was surprised when Gil came into view.

When he began to talk, she held her breath. _He wanted to thank her? Was he being serious?_

Before she could stop playing the tape he began to speak again. Sara felt her heart stop with the words **"Through you I learned to love someone"**.

Heather then answered the question that jumped into Sara's mind as her heart raced.

When Gil began to speak again Sara moved her hand up to her mouth. "Plus, she helped me with my crossword puzzles" at this, Sara gave a small, squeak laugh and tears began to fall.

On their wedding day, Grissom had surprised her with a similar sentence, he had told her he would love her forever and that she was his best friend. But right now, seeing him proclaim it Heather made her heart break.

What were they doing?

Sara had told Gil she missed him, wanted him to move back to Vegas with him, start their life together here. Instead, Grissom had wanted a divorce, said that they both wanted different things. He took the choice from Sara. It brought so much anger and heartbreak. All Sara wanted was to be with Grissom. From the first day she arrived in Vegas, it was all for him. When he didn't tell her about his plan to start working for the Sea Shepherd organisation she knew it was over. He had moved on without her, all he explained was that he loved her enough to let her go.

Seeing him for the first time in two years didn't change her feelings for him. Although there were very little words spoken, she still loved him.

 **And he loved her**. Sara looked back on their interactions over the past days, his silence in the car, with the bees, and also their last interaction. He couldn't tell her how he felt. Grissom thought he was the lonely whale, just like Betton.

Why did he have to always talk in riddles?

Sara wiped the tears from her eyes. The promotion to lab director, it was never something she had really wanted until her divorce. In her early years at the lab she couldn't imagine not working with Grissom. He was all she really and truly wanted in her life. And she had him. It was wonderful. Her best memories were the time she spent out of Vegas with him.

 **Out of Vegas.**

Why was she in Vegas? Why did she accept the promotion?

Grissom loved her. He always would. She was his best friend, and he was hers.

Sara loved her job, but she loved her life with Grissom more. She loved the sea, she loved the research, she loved helping all creatures...

She laughed and shook her head. Her decision was made. She flipped the lid on her laptop and began to gather her things. When she walked out of the office, knowing it was her last time, she looked behind and saw no one there. No Greg, Hodges, Morgan, Catherine, Julie, Nick, Warwick, D.B... It was time to go.

Ecklie wasn't surprised when she handed over her badge, gun and told him to give it to Catherine. Instead he wished her good luck.

As she walked out to her car she text Grissom, asking what his plans now were and where he was headed. He replied straight away, he had just arrived back in San Diego and was waiting to get back to his boat, he would be heading back to work at the sea in the evening.

Packing only a few essentials at home, she logged onto her computer to book the earliest one-way flight to San Diego. She would text Greg to check up on her house when she arrived. But right in that moment, her next call was for a taxi to take her to the airport.

She couldn't stop smiling the whole time on the plane. What she was doing was right, she had no regrets. When she finally pulled up at the harbour she felt like a moth to a flame.

She knew she had made the correct decision when he held out his hand to let her into the boat, and then held her close. No words were needed.

Surprisingly, he was the first to speak and it wasn't a question. "I have missed you so much."

Sara looked into his eyes while still holding onto him. "No more missing each other. Take me with you."

Grissom kissed her so delicately and passionately Sara knew that she could never let him go. He held her close as he steered the boat towards the sunset and Sara knew she was entering a new chapter of her life.

* * *

 **New Year's Eve 2016**

The last time they had been back in Las Vegas was shortly after Sara had arrived in San Diego. They had eloped, again, and stayed a few weeks to pack away belongings and sell the house. Catherine had thrown a "Goodbye and Good Luck" gathering at her house, and saying goodbye to their friends wasn't hard. It wouldn't be forever and they were excited about what their future had in stall. Catherine was lab director and had begun the process to foster and adopt the two little girls who had lost their mother, Lynsey was enjoying being a CSI, Morgan, Greg and Hodges...they were all doing fine.

Grissom had just finished driving their rental into Catherine's driveway. It was a warm afternoon, no breeze was to be felt from the sea and he was wearing just a polo and jeans. He turned to his side to face Sara and gave her a soft smile while reaching for her hand.

"You ready?" Sara asked.

Instead of replying he leaned over and gave Sara a short kiss. "Let's go, they'll be waiting".

When Lynsey opened the front door, her eyebrows immediately jumped up her forehead and she squealed with delight.

"Hello Lynsey" Grissom spoke with a cheeky tone matching his smile.

"Mr Grissom, Sara - oh my gosh, I-"

"A baby!" Catherine shouted from the living area as she noticed the baby resting against Sara's chest. All Grissom could do was smirk and then look at Sara.

Their daughter was passed to all their old friends, Catherine managing to hold onto her the longest. Hundreds of questions were thrown at them, and they did their best to answer them all. Their daughter was nearly three months old and still very small, and spent most of her time sleeping. Catherine had tears in her eyes when Sara explained that Emma's middle name was Lynsey. There was no need to ask why; without Lynsey telling Sara to watch the tape recording, there would be no marriage and no baby Grissom.

Catherine had also now adopted the two young girls who were intent on having a look at Emma. The youngest child had received a babydoll for her Christmas and was copying Sara's handling of Emma with her babydoll. Greg and Morgan were nervous in holding her, with Sara agreeing, "I felt the exact same, I was terrified to drop her, but you sort of just get used to it." When Jim Brass had the chance to hold her in his arms, he had tears in his eyes as he held onto the child, it has been years since he had held something so innocent and beautiful in his arms. "I'm so happy for you both. You deserve it" he looked between Sara and Grissom.

The Grissoms left Catherine's house just before the majority of them had to leave for work. Emma was sound asleep and not used to be being up so late and meeting so many people; neither were Gil and Sara. Catherine was reluctant to say goodbye, making them promise to see each other before leaving Vegas and to keep in contact more often.

The day before they left Vegas, Sara told Grissom to take Emma to visit Heather. Gil had wanted Sara to go with them but Sara knew this was something Gil had to do himself. And as Heather held his daughter in his arms, Grissom smiled and stated, "I now have to thank you for my daughter too..."

* * *

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this rambling. I might add some more one-shots set in this time frame, not sure yet.


End file.
